Anochecer
by Jhocelin Black
Summary: Relata la historia de un amor imposible, entre Reneesme y Alec, pero aun asi hacen todo por estar juntos, espero les guste Mal sumary lo se . jajaja
1. Casa

Los personajes son de s. Meyer (idola) y yo solo les di una trama jajaja ya casi esta terminado pero quiero saber si le sgusta es mi primer fic saludos

* * *

Prefacio

Cuando haces aquello que perfectamente sabes que está mal, el sentimiento que te inunda por aquello, es tan profundo.

Motín a bordo - James Norman Hall

Casa

Reneesme Pov

Me encontraba en un apacible bosque rodeado de montañas, vagaba entre ellos a sabiendas que no debería de alejarme mucho ,pero eso no me importo, comencé a correr a una velocidad inhumana, cuando me di cuenta que a menos de 100 metros de mi se encontraban una gran cantidad de figuras negras- Me detuve en seco

-Hola- me dijo un rostro de brillantes ojos carmesí, que yo ya conocía muy bien

-Hola Dimitri- Le conteste tratando de evitar que notara el nerviosismo de mi voz

Rápidamente se acerco a un lado mío, me tomo del cuello y me alzo hasta que me encontré mirándolo a los ojos, el resto de los vampiros en sus brillantes capas oscuras se reían a causa del reciente espectáculo, todos menos un par de capas más pequeñas que los demás -Reneesme!!- escuché a lo lejos, entonces Dimitri me dejo caer al suelo y…….Desperté.

**Fin del sueño**

-Reneesme querida estabas gritando- Era la vos de mi padre con un ligero toque de incógnita

Mmm recién levantada, despeinada, no, no pensaba hablar, así que me limite a tocarle su fría y dura mejilla, -oh- en un instante lo comprendió.

-Nessie, pensé que ya habías superado la etapa de las pesadillas-

- La verdad yo también, supongo que nuestro regreso a Forks me tiene algo exaltada- Y en ese instante se acerco para quitarme un mechón rubio despeinado que flotaba entre nosotros en un claro intento de calmarme.

Llevábamos viviendo en Alaska un tiempo (yo ya tenía 12 años, pero fácil podría aparentar 15 o 16), debido a que empezaron a notar que mi familia nunca envejecía, -mm deberías de calmarte Nessie sabes que todo estará bien, ahora baja a desayunar la comida que Esme a preparado para ti-

-Claro pero antes, quisiera tomarme un baño, puedes decirles que bajare en un momento-

-Está bien pero procura hacerlo rápido, además terminando vas a estudiar jovencita-

-Ok-

No dure mucho tiempo dentro del agua, estaba cansada y exasperada por la reciente pesadilla pero de verdad tenía hambre y afortunadamente no era sed, porque sabía de debía de dejar aquellos aperitivos de Alaska y comenzar a acostumbrarme de nuevo a los ciervos de Forks, Luego de bañarme acomode mis rizos en un par de coletas y me amarre un moño color Azul que mi tía Alice en su intento de convertirme en su muñeca personal había dejado en mi cama, mientras me bañaba, junto a un conjunto del mismo tono, rápido me puse mi suéter delgado color blanco, un pantalón de tubo color azul y unas bailarinas blancas, baje.

-buenos días!!- Dije lo suficientemente alto para que una familia de vampiros pudiera oírme

En la sala estaban todos, mi tío Jasper y Emmet platicaban sobre un partido de Beisbol, mis tías Alice y Rosalie Diseñaban un vestido, Esme en la cocina, mi abuelo Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro, y mis padres estaban en un sillón, muy juntos con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Waa- Se acerco mi Alice dando unos brinquitos muy propios de ella –Nessie, eso se te ve hermoso, no te dije que valía la pena ir de compras antes de regresar, vaya pero si tengo bueno gusto jajaja-

-Alice! deja comer a la niña, ven amor, desayuna- Dijo mi abuela Esme con ese tono tan dulce y suyo.

-Claro, y amm tía Alice, la ropa me gusto de verdad- Ensancho una enorme sonrisa que de verdad me deslumbro - pero no crees que es muy elegante para un viaje en auto?- En ese instante hizo un puchero y saco su lengua –mm pues si no te gusta señorita puedes dejar esa ropa en donde estaba y a partir de ahora dejare que tu madre escoja tu ropa en lugar de Rose y yo, ¿me oíste?-

No!!- Grite tan alto que todos me miraron

-Vamos amor no tengo tan mal gusto o sí?-Dijo volteando a ver a mi padre

-No Bella, pero amm digamos que desde que Alice te ayuda as mejorado mucho- Dijo mi padre tratando de no reírse

-Edward!- Grito Exaltada –Vamos hermanita Edward solo trataba de decir que si te vistes mal, pero quiso suavizarlo- Dijo mi tío Emmet y comenzó a reír

En eso mi madre le lanzo el control de la TV la cual a trapo en un vilo y le sonrió aun mas, luego sentí una profunda calma y voltee a ver a Jasper, serio como siempre –bueno si no dejaran comer a Nessie, podemos partir ya??, De verdad ansió de nuevo probar los animales de Forks, verdad Rose-

La aludida solo sonrió, en ese instante Carlisle se acerco a mi demasiado rápido, me tomo de la espalda y me condujo al comedor –Quieren que la niña se muera de hambre – y les lanzo esa mirada que debe tener solamente un buen líder, todos me miraron y me vieron ir.

Comencé a comer despacio, arroz con leche, Entonces escribí con el arroz la palabra *Jacob* y mi padre sonrió, demonios olvide que puede leer mis pensamientos, - Ness amor, así que extrañas a Jake no??- Todos me miraron –La verdad sí, pero creo que su cariño no es suficiente para querer volver a Forks- -Ness porque dices eso- Dijo la tía Rose, la verdad yo creo que ella estaba rebosante de gusto al oír aquello, Jake no le gustaba ni un poquito, mi padre asintió, -No quiero que vuelvan las pesadillas- mi madre me miro –Reneesme, debes de sentirte ahora más segura que nunca-

-Claro nena, somos la familia más fuerte de vampiros que existe, y si esa escoria de los Vulturis, quieren venir de nuevo, les daremos una cálida bienvenida- Dijo mi tío Emmet más satisfecho que nunca

-Demonios no dejaran que mi niña termine de comer, Nessie amor acaba debemos partir en poco tiempo ok-

Yo solo asentí, termine de comer, mi tía Rose (que es como mi segunda madre) me acomodo mi maleta en el Ferrari de mama – Rose la niña solo necesita esto- dijo señalando una tarjeta de crédito azul que pendía de su mano y en ese instante mostro sus lindos hoyuelos –Cállate Alice, se llevara todas sus cosas, luego de dejar lo que llevamos en los autos Jasper y Emmet vendrán por el resto de las cosas me oíste-

Alice le saco la lengua y se fue caminando muy grácil, para acomodarse en el asiento delantero de su porche amarillo, yo me limite a sonreír y ocupar mi lugar en el asiento trasero.

En un instante todos nos encontrábamos en listos para partir cuando tuve a Alice junto a mi –Nessie, toma esta es tu ropa de viaje la otra fue la del desayuno, si tu no lo usas cuando lleguemos a Forks, cumpliré mi amenaza del desayuno me escuchaste Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan –

-Claro tía no te preocupes, por cierto puedes darme mi guardapelo?-

-Amm, sip, espera- Se fue rápido y en medio segundo volvió, -Aquí tienes- y se alejo con sus pasos de bailarina, uff suspire, aun no puedo creer que se hubieran puesto a jugar a esconder un objeto valioso de Reneesme jajaja, supongo que querían agudizar mis sentidos, porque he estado a prueba toda la semana y no entiendo porque, mi padre sonrió y me miro fijamente con sus ojos *Ocre Liquido* (mama cursi) se rio aun mas y me ruborice.

-mama me puedes poner un escudo, mi padre a estado dando vueltas en mi mente-

-Claro Ness- sonrió y sentí que la magia fluyo-jajaja victoria!,- mi padre hizo una mueca de disgusto y mi madre le dio un beso, entonces ya libre de pensar a mi antojo, comenzó el viaje.


	2. Forks

Forks

Reneesme Pov

Vaya acabamos de salir y estoy fastidiada porque? notaba las voces de mis padres hablando con cierto tono de resentimiento y cautela, hacían planes sobre donde acomodar ,aquello que hacer con esto aff, estresante, aunque ellos tenían su casa pequeña que construyeron entre Alice la loca duende de las compras (buen chiste , pero es de mi padre), y mi abuela Esme, yo prefería vivir en la gran casa blanca y sé que por eso no estaban muy cómodos, aunque preferían tenerme consigo, de verdad me daba gusto darles un poco de privacidad, ya que ellos siempre , durante el día, pasaban conmigo cada segundo.

Jacob, su nombre vino a mi mente en un segundo, de verdad creo que él y el abuelito Charlie, fueron los que más sufrieron cuando tuvimos que venir a vivir a Alaska, de verdad yo amaba montar a Jacob y sentir el viento en mi piel, el es mi mejor amigo, el y Nahuel obviamente, siempre cuidaba de mi, jugaba conmigo y es el mejor amigo de mi madre también, así que no les importaba en lo más mínimo que siempre estuviera con él, además de ser el mejor era mi único amigo, ya que debido a mi crecimiento adelantado no podía permitirme una relación con los niños humanos o notarían que algo no está bien en mí, yo lo quería demasiado, porque él era mío, no!, es mío, y de verdad ansió encontrarme con él.

Entonces me di cuenta que estaba dormida, demonios, cuanto abra pasado, minutos??, horas??.

-Nessie, estas bien amor?- Pregunto mi madre observándome

-Claro mama, mm dormí demasiado??-

-Solo un par de horas cariño, estamos muy cerca de nuestro destino- Y luego volteo su cara de modo que yo no la viera, claro a velocidad vampírica ya casi estaríamos cerca, odio su modo de conducir, de verdad me estremece- a y por cierto deberías cambiarte tu padre parara en la siguiente estación para comparte un bocadillo, y es más cómodo así, además no querrás que tu tía Alice deje que yo te vista o sí??- mi padre ahogo una risita y mi madre la miro con cara de te matare.

-si supongo que sí, o andaré por el bosque y me confundirán con un leñador- mi padre no pudo mas soltó una autentica carcajada, -Ness me da gusto que conserves el sentido del humor de tu madre, abría sido una lástima si se hubiera perdido- y para hacerlo reír más le mande imágenes mías caminando vestida lo más ridícula posible –Esta bien ríanse de mí, pero cuando lleguemos le diré a Alice lo mucho que te gusta ir de compras con ella y probarte cientos y cientos de vestidos- -Noo – dije, la torbellino de las compras no- mi padre casi estalla

Busque entre mis cosas algo para distraerme, aunque mi madre había mejorado en la utilización de su escudo sabia que tarde o temprano se cansaría, así que tome un libro, donde venia una recopilación de varias obras, cumbres borrascosas, motín a bordo y la perla –Nessie eso es lo que es tuyo y de nadie más??- -Que?- pregunte francamente sorprendida -si eso dijiste en sueños *es solo mío*- -Así que también tome eso de ti noo- mi padre la miro y le dijo –cariño pero eso no era malo, tú te veías simplemente adorable- y se dieron un beso fugaz.

Llegamos- anuncio mi padre con una sonrisa de melancolía y emoción al recordar todo lo que sucedió con mi madre aquí, en Forks, cuando tuve tiempo de reaccionar note que todos estaban ya adentro y las cosas en su lugar, entonces pensé que habíamos tardado mucho mas, por que los otros habían ido y venido dos veces, luego entre y los vi,

-ves Reneesme te dije que usaras este, te ves realmente adorable- dijo mi tía Alice, me sonroje al notar como todos me miraban

Nessie, por que no vas a recorrer el lugar??- note que Rosalie lo menciono realmente enojada así que lo primero que pude decir fue JAKE!!!!- y corrí a la puerta la abrí y allí estaba

-Ness, muñequita como has estado?', cazaste pingüinos por allá , como están tus padres, válgame pero que bonita te ves, quieres una competencia? ven nena dale una abrazo al hombre lobo

Solo lo abrase y note que lagrimas delgadas caían de mi ojos chocolate, - Jacob Black, te extrañe demasiado, tonto- mi tía Rosalie echaba chispas –suéltala perro sarnoso la estas aplastando!!-

Jacob la ignoro, -o Nessie, te extrañe demasiado quieres ir a pasear, podemos ir a La push, visitaremos a Sam, Emily, a Seth, a quien tú quieras- contesto exasperado

-jajá amm, pues la verdad Jake tengo hambre- conteste tímidamente –claro quieres ir a cazar ya??-

-noo, ella se queda perro, comerá lo que Edward le prepare – mire a Jasper y le mando olas de calma a la tía Rose, agradecí en silencio.

-Ness, woo pero que grande estas – dijo Jake mirándome de arriba para abajo, un leve tinte rosado cubrió mis mejillas

-Mira can mojado, es mejor que pienses lo que creo o andarás corriendo por el bosque sin cola y en 3 patas-

Todos volteamos a ver a mi padre, todos menos Jake el me miraba a mi

-No rose- contesto mi padre –El no piensa lo más mínimo en eso-,

-Jacob, tu también tienes hambre- dijo mi maternal abuela

-Claro seguro yo quiero comer con mi niña- mi padre hizo una mueca de disgusto

Cuando nos dirigimos a la cocina vimos a Alice sentada en el piso frotándose las sienes y con expresión horrorizada, -Tía Alice- grite, mi papa me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera correr hacia ella, -Es una visión- dijo, Jazz la vio y corrió hacia ella, se inclino, le dio lápiz y papel y le dijo –que ves amor- Alice comenzó a escribir y pude distinguir sombras ,en eso mi papa me cubrió el rostro y le coloque una mano en la mejilla para decirle que sabía lo que pasaba, mi abuelo se agacho y les tomo la mano, Alice recupero el control –Son ellos Carlisle, los vi, vienen a comprobar que Reneesme no es peligrosa, vendrán- dijo casi ahogada del susto, -Pero como saben que volvimos a Forks y por qué no atacaron en Alaska (énfasis en la palabra atacaron)-Dijo Emmet, -simple Dimitri- todo tomo sentido, el nos había seguido

Mama me abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, de un modo instintivo y dijo – No ellos no vendrán a Forks- Todos la miramos sorprendidos –Que tramas Bella- -Carlisle ellos quieren ver a Reneesme no? pues iremos hacia ellos la verán y regresamos, Alice, cuando vendrán??- -Dentro de 3 días- -Perfecto, partimos en la noche- Todos corrieron a encargarse de algo, las maletas, los boletos de avión, demonios de nuevo a viajar.

-noo, no pueden llevársela, saben que la acabo de recuperar, yo la amo es mi niña-

-Jake – dijo mi padre –Debes esperar ok, si la amas sabrás que es lo mejor para ella-

-Pero ellos pueden venir, nosotros los cuidaremos de nuevo, llamen al clan de Denali y...

-noo- irrumpió mi madre, -Cayo los quiere muertos y no se tocara el frio corazón dos veces menos si estamos solos, y no tendremos tiempo de juntar de nuevo a todos, y no pienso poner en peligro a nadie- en eso Jacob asintió en silencio y mi padre bajo ya traía nuestras maletas juntas

-Vámonos- Alice me cargo y nos fuimos.

Mis padres rápido tomaron un espacio, fuimos al aeropuerto y comenzamos nuestra treta de humanos normales, por favor todos llamamos demasiado la atención, somos lindos a los ojos humanos, por lo que es imposible pasar desapercibidos, subimos al avión.


	3. Dolor

_**Hola chicos =D, amm esta es la ultima que subo en una semana, me ire de vacaciones =P, espero de verdad que les este gustando jajaja, dejen comentarios **_

_**Feliz navidad!!**_

Dolor

Alec Pov

Noo- grito una voz familiar

-qué demonios quieres Jane??- Le dije realmente molesto - que acaso no puedes dejarme solo un maldito momento-

Jajaja, porque abría de hacerlo, te ibas a ir a comer sin mí no, tonto mocoso consentido-

**Signorina fastidio – (señorita fastidio ) **Le dije mostrándole una mirada acusadora

Vamos Alec no puedes estar enojado, es que tengo hambre- era raro ver a Jane así, tan sumisa?? –Este bien, estorbosa, pero calladita- sonrió maliciosamente, entonces ataco primero, tomo a un niño rápido y el silencio, yo la imite, tomando a un niño de aspecto igual. Delicioso .

Jane no sabía lo mucho que me importaba, de no ser por ella, yo ya no sería el perrito faldero de Aro, le había prometido en la hoguera, antes de que trataran de quemarnos y de que Aro viniera por nosotros, que estaríamos juntos a donde quiera que fuéramos después de eso, solo quería tranquilizarla y ahora más que nunca siento el peso de esa promesa, llevo una vida patética y nuestros dones realmente aumentaron después de transformarnos en vampiros jajaja, patéticos humanos. Jane rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Hola Dimitri- Saludo fría e inexpresiva, mientras aun comía.

Que hacen los dos miembros más jóvenes e importantes de la guardia acá afuera? acaso no supieron que Heidi llevaría alimento??, o prefieren que nadie los vea comer Jane?? – como siempre ignorándome

Eso no te incumbe Dimitri o sí??- El peso de su mirada fija lo hizo retroceder, definitivamente Jane era letal para todos, menos para mí.

La verdad Jane no me importa mucho, pero Aro quiere verlos- Contesto tratando de parecer fiero, lastima es con la persona equivocada, callados los seguimos, Jane se doblegaba ante Aro.

Mi vida era patética, todo el tiempo en la estúpida madriguera de los Vulturis, no tenía a nadie, bueno a Jane, pero era diferente, pasar algunos siglos con tu hermana definitivamente puede llegar a ser aburrido y monótono, además nos llevaban a la estúpida guarida la comida, así que no había NINGUNA razón para salir de allí, en ocasiones algunos acontecimientos como el sucedido, hace aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años en Forks con la familia Cullen, aunque Aro no quería decirlo, su familia de verdad representaba un problema para nosotros, aunque hubiera dado todo por un poco de acción ese día matar a esa mocosa en frente de sus padres, hubiera sido genial, en realidad hubiera soportado cualquier baja en nuestras filas, incluso a Jane??

Llegamos – Jane, Alec, puedo saber porque nos privaron de su presencia en la hora de la comida- Jane callo de verdad era el perro de Aro, -Decidí tomar algo de aire distinto Aro y Jane me siguió- hizo un ademan de acercarme, quería tocar mi mano, y demonios, sabría todos mis pensamientos, bueno en realidad eso no me importaba, además Jane me ayudaría si Aro quisiera encargarse de mi o no??

-mm ya veo Alec- dijo pensativo –deberías de invertir tu tiempo en alguna actividad y quitarle monotonía a tu vida- dijo como reproche pero aun muy amable, todos pensaron que vio lo que hice en mi día, no lo que pensé, patético

Bien Aro, porque estamos aquí-Inquirió Jane maliciosa

Ya paso un tiempo determinado y la familia Cullen nos autorizo revisar que su niña no representara peligro alguno, ya decidí irán mañana Jane, Félix, Alec, Dimitri y Chelsea, Jane tu estarás encargada entendido- Jane sonrió, demonios amaba estar al mando.

Todos estábamos listos preparándonos mentalmente para irnos, y peor estar al mando de Jane, cuando nos llamo Renata desde arriba – Alec, Jane, Félix- supuse que el resto ya estaba allí.

Que sucede- pregunte –Los Cullen, Dimitri paseaba por Volterra y rastreo su olor, están aquí- Aro la interrumpió, -claro esa hija tan poderosa que tiene Carlisle, supongo que nos vio ir no?- reflexiones mentales- amm pues a esperarlos, sirve que intento convérsela de quedarse con nosotros no jajaja que lindo día- concluyo Aro, Jane tenía las manos crispadas sabia que ella era la favorita y no quería cambiar eso por nada del mundo. –Que vengan los recibiremos muy bien- Sonrió, demonios.

Jane, que tal si hacemos que esto se ponga interesante??-

Que quieres decir Alec??-

Te parece si ese día le ponemos un toque de diversión, tal vez un poco de dolor en la cabeza de su hija los pondrá como locos, querrán atacar y por lo tanto que haga que los Cullen se ganen una buena reprimenda no??- esperaba su respuesta demasiado ansioso

NO- profunda y cortante

Por qué?, a debe ser por Aro no??, bueno si tu quieres ser su esclava toda la vida bien por ti, ya no lo puedo soportar y te advierto no intentes seguirme o te paralizare mientras te aniquilo- Toma eso niña tonta

Claro Alec no tienes las valentía necesaria pero bueno habla si quieres, hablar no mata- y me mostro una de sus sonrisas que hacían parecer a la figura de un ángel, un ángel maligno.


	4. viaje

_**Hola chicos =D, espero de verdad que les este gustando, al fin regrese de vacaciones y casi termino la historia, después planeo escribir mas, claro si les gusta, dejen comentarios jajaja, así sabré si lo mío es solo cantar en la regadera**_

_**Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo!!**_

El viaje

Cuando van a entender que soy medio humana, no quiero pasar todo mi día en viajes, aparte del cansancio visiblemente producido, apenas habían logrado que me pusiera feliz, ver a Jacob después de todo es tiempo (aunque constantemente me visitaba) era algo vigorizante.

Hola!!, en que piensas- Note que Alice y su voz musical se habían situado justo a un lado mío, siendo que todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, mama y papa justo enfrente de mí, Alice y Jasper del otro lado, detrás de ellos Rosalie y Emmet y Carlisle y Esme delante.

Jajaja tía, eso lo espero de mi padre pero de ti??- trate de parecer casual, al saber por qué abandono a Jazz, me vio mirándolo fijamente y dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos.

Esta fingiendo dormir, todos los humanos duermen mucho durante estos viajes, y hay que pasar desapercibidos, me sorprende que aun estés despierta Ness-

Lo que pasa es que dormí mucho en el regreso a Forks tía pero sé que no tardare mucho en quedar dormida, y le dedique una enorme sonrisa que me devolvió muy al estilo Alice, sumamente especial - ok, supongo, ey te llevare a mis tiendas favoritas en Italia, hay Reneesme vi en internet un desfile de modas con la nueva colección verano y sé que te quedaran unos conjuntos preciosos, además aunque podría opacarlas con mi habilidad como diseñadora (diciéndolo rápido que en un momento pensé que hablaba con ella misma) te quedaran divinos.

Vacile un momento en mis pensamientos de mí en millones de tiendas probándome cientos de cosas – Entonces en que piensas- inquirió -Por que no le preguntas a papa-

-Ya lo hice pero no puede por que tu madre aun tiene el escudo en ti- Y luego hizo un puchero de niña pequeña.

Me limite a tocarle su pequeña mejilla muy similar a la mía, quería mostrarle mi imagen mental en las tienes y probándome la ropa, ella definitivamente reaccionaria muy diferente a mí.

Isabella Swan, me haces el favor de quitarle el escudo a tu hija no me permite ver sus pensamientos- lo dijo en un tono de falsa molestia, alzando las cejas de un modo acusador.

Vaya de verdad que mama estaba mejorando no ha quitado el escudo en todo el día.

A es verdad, creo que había olvidado por completo que aun estabas en el, Reneesme, lo siento- entonces me permitió mostrarle a la tía Alice mi visión y ella sonrió realmente emocionada.

Verdad que esto será realmente especial solo tú y yo en las tiendas de moda de Volterra- solo un suspiro y note cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Claro tía ya quiero llegar -(mentira), me sonrió –Quien sabe a lo mejor y encuentras a tu príncipe italiano, no sería lindo??- Emmet que había permanecido callado, repentinamente mostro que nos había escuchado, claro, maldito oído vampírico y dijo entre risas –Aunque claro a tu padre no le gustara mucho- me sonroje como un tomate mientras mi padre me miraba

No!!, papa sabes que eso no me interesa (supe que se introdujo en mi mente y busco algún indicio de mentira, solo asintió) y tía Alice esas son tus tipos de cosas no las mías- concluí secamente y note que de verdad la había hecho sentir muy mal, se quedo callada y se sentó derecha – Pero claro, la próxima vez que intentes robar un auto veloz puedes contar conmigo- trate de componerlo ella sonrió y dijo *ok* al mismo tiempo que desaparecía para ocupar su lugar con Jasper.

Estuve buscando la lectura que deje inconclusa en el viaje desde Alaska hasta Forks, y trate de concentrarme en ella, luego de un tiempo que en realidad no se cuanto fue, bostece y cerré el libro –Ey!!- dijo mi papa –No pares de leer- Comprendí que estaba siguiendo mi lectura en su mente, le entregue el libro cerrado y como yo ya había leído esa parte, le mostré con mi don la parte que faltaba.

Edward Cullen deja dormir a la niña, es un viaje largo- dijo mi segunda mama, mi papa me sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejo recostarme

Rosalie me llevo entre ella y Emmet y me pregunto si no tenia sueño, asentí había estado leyendo mucho tiempo en realidad, pero también tenía hambre, así que mi tío Emmet fue por una bandeja de comida para mí y me apresure a comerlas, (amo la carne) luego aun mas cansada porque estaba realmente llena comencé a dormitar y finalmente cuando mi tía comenzó a tararear mi nana me quede dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos debajo del avión y me encontraba en los brazos de Emmet, Volterra relucía y mi tía Alice dijo –Bienvenida a Italia-


	5. Volterra

Volterra

Y, suspire, a donde vamos a ir primero- conteste tratando de bajarme de los brazos de Emmet que se reía de mi ya que me estaba poniendo de de cabeza, luego me tomaba de un pie, hasta que mi tío Jasper le dio un golpe y lo obligo a ponerme de nuevo en el piso.

Reneesme, cariño estas bien??- mi abuela Esme

Si seguro por qué??- Franca incógnita

Estas…Verde- Dijo Emmet viendo como si estuviera echada a perder, - si creo que estoy así por dormir tanto jajaja- sonreí, igual que mi padre, de un modo torcido, todos al ver que reaccionaba bien se voltearon hacia otro lado.

Bien vamos directo al castillo de los Vulturis, y podremos regresar a casa hoy , yo iré a comprar los boletos…-dijo mama - no – La detuvo mi padre –Reneesme no conoce Italia y además no creo que este muy bien, incluso debe estar realmente fastidiada de pasar todo el día en viajes, recuerda no es totalmente vampiro.

Y yo necesito ir de caza- todos vimos a Jasper que tenía los ojos negros y una expresión de sufrimiento cada vez que un humano pasaba cerca de él.

Bien esto es lo que haremos- dijo mi abuelito-vamos primero a cazar, luego a que Reneesme tome algo porque efectivamente, esta verde- Me toco de un modo dramático para un medico, parecía un abuelo consentidor y sobre protector –luego nos dirigimos al castillo, hacemos que Reneesme haga acto de presencia y por ultimo buscamos un hotel y podemos quedarnos un día o dos, bueno ustedes yo debo de ir al hospital de Forks por que surgió una complicación, me llamaron al bajar y no puedo quedarme más que el día de hoy, de acuerdo??-

Todos asintieron, y Carlisle tomo la mano de Esme y caminaron delante de nosotros.

Repentinamente estábamos dentro de un espeso bosque pero que no era nada comparado con el bosque que rodeaba Forks, habían arboles sí, pero dejaban mucho espacio entre ellos, además de haber partes secas y allá todo tenía un lindo color verde o estaba cubierto de musgo y de ramas, mi madre había insistido en que era mejor que yo me fuera con mi tía Alice (la que aun tenía sus bellos y profundos ojos de un color dorado intenso) en algún lugar de Italia, quizá a tomar un helado, pero mi padre dijo de un modo irónico –Genial bella quieres dejar a tu hija con este monstruito solo por las calles de Volterra, donde existe una familia de vampiros legendaria que quieren terminar con la vida de tu hija- mama accedió a que me quedara con ellos

Que acaso no confías en que pueda cuidar bien de tu hija Edward- me sorprendió que dijera tu hija* ella lo usaba cuando de verdad estaba molesta con mi padre por algo referente a mí.

No Alice, quizá de ti menos que de nadie, pero no debemos tentar a la suerte ok??- -Ok- dijo Alice con una cara de cachorro.

Entonces mi tío Jasper y Emmet se encontraron hasta el otro extremo y mi mama y yo quedamos juntas –Ness, no tienes hambre cariño??- -No, comí algo en el avión mama-

Terminaron de comer y nos reunimos a las afueras del bosque, luego sin prisas nos detuvimos en una fuente había mucha gente y toda mi familia tenía lentes y cosas que pudieran cubrir al máximo sus cuerpos para que así nadie viera los resplandores saliendo de ellos al contacto con la luz del sol, todos menos yo, que vestía un conjunto de una falda blanca y una blusa rosa que mi tía Alice había hecho que usara en el avión, además que peino mis rizos en una coleta y me puso un moño rosa.

Cuando me aleje un momento hacia una plaza pude notar que mi familia pensó que yo no escuche por que dijeron –Lo vimos- dijo Jasper –Estaba entre el bosque y siguió nuestro rastro- -Excelente, dijo mi abuelo –Dimitri le avisara a Aro de nuestra visita-

Mi tía Rose trajo un helado para mi, en eso se fue a ver unos suvenirs con el resto de la familia, yo observaba a un par de muchachos más o menos de unos 14 o 15 años lanzando monedas a la enorme fuente situada al centro de la plaza y decían en perfecto italiano *Uno, Due, Tre * y lanzaron sus monedas.

Mi tía Alice me miro y me dijo –Nessie de verdad no has pensado en el amor??- -Tía, jajaja de verdad quieres que te diga, le dije poniéndome roja como manzana

Claro, yo no fui tan feliz como el día que encontré a Jasper en aquel bar-

-mm la verdad no tía, pero no descarto que pueda pasar jajaja- y le embarre un poco de nieve en la nariz que se quito y chupo como una niña pequeña, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con el resto de la familia.

Listos vamos al castillo de los Vulturis- dijo sublime Carlisle

Entonces el camino estaba lleno de estatuas, esculturas, capillas, en fin unas maravillas arquitectónicas, hasta que entramos, yo tenía miedo y quizá por eso mi tío Jasper estaba a uno de mis lados y de otro a mi tía Alice, entramos a una recepción, donde estaba una… Humana?? No podía ser

Bienvenidos!- dijo con un tono de fingida alegría, los están esperando, me llamo clara y espero que disfruten su estancia, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo.

Muchas gracias- dijo educado mi abuelo, y ella nos indico por donde pasar.

Cuando entramos los vi por primera vez estaban todos los vampiros que atemorizaron mis pesadillas antes, no lo podía creer, distinguí algunos rostros, Jane, Alec, Dimitri y Félix, claro además de Aro Cayo y Marco.

Bienvenidos estamos muy felices de tenerlos aquí- dijo Aro, el al contrario de la Frágil humana de verdad estaba contento.


	6. Interrogatorio

Hola chicos =D, gracias coca por pasar mis escritos a la compu, ya k mi maldito Word no sirve =S

Dejen comentarios!!!!

Interrogatorio

Reneesme Pov

Hola preciosa Reneesme acércate-susurro Aro, pero debido a mi mitad vampira la escuche con perfección, camine a una velocidad inhumana hacia él y note mientras le daba mi mano, que mi padre tenía la peor cara de enojado, entonces también lo llamo a él –Edward, serias tan gentil- Dijo y le hizo una seña indicándole que se acercara, mi padre sin pensar se acerco y se poso a mi lado, primero tomo su mano y dijo en un tono serio

Si alguno de ustedes sigue pensando en lo delicioso que pueda saber la señorita Cullen, yo lograre que se arrepientan me escucharon- silencio sepulcral

Luego tomo mi mano y dijo,- hay mi querida Nessie, veo que no representas un peligro alguno eh??, mm además no has hecho nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte muy bien.

Entonces, nos podemos ir??- dijo mi madre casi en un tono de suplica.

Me temo que no es posible- -pero Cayo, Aro acaba de decir que Reneesme no representa ningún peligro.

Aun así, no estamos totalmente seguros, así que ya teníamos premeditado, que la señorita Cullen debe quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo- concluyo Cayo desafiante.

Un tiempo?'- se metió Carlisle, eso no entro en nuestra promesa inicial –Carlisle querido amigo, confía en nosotros, eso es puro trámite, ella estará bien.

Está bien Aro, te pedimos que gente de tu guardia acomode las cosas de mi familia en un lugar donde puedan pasar ese tiempo ya que yo no puedo quedarme más aquí.

Que!!- dijo mama molesta –no Aro eso no, tú nunca nos dijiste eso, además cuanto tiempo quieres tenernos aquí.

Será un periodo de un mes- note como Jane se estaba molestando –además mi querida Isabella lo lamento de verdad pero nadie más que ella está invitada a quedarse y espero que entiendas lo que de verdad quiero decir por invitación.

Que!! , no Aro, esperas que deje a mi hija que se quede y además sola.

Yo irrumpí, al fin y al cabo estaban hablando de mí como si no estuviera y como si debiera hacer todo lo que quisieran.

Aro, está bien, acepto quedarme pero debe haber una sola condición- Aro me miro con repentina emoción, creo que no está acostumbrado al sonido de mi voz adelante mi preciosa signorina (señorita en italiano), -Quiero que un solo miembro de mi familia se quede conmigo, además que se me permita hacer llamadas y que les asegures que voy a estar bien, que no me mataras.

No de ningún modo la dejaremos aquí Aro- Dijo mi padre más molesto conmigo por aceptar que con el por proponer. –sencillo Edward, de verdad lamento decirlo así, tan, frio, pero la verdad es que si no la dejas aquí conmigo, perdón con nosotros, entonces tendremos que matarla.

No puedes proponernos algo así Aro, ella ha estado con nosotros 14 años y nunca ha hecho nada malo y tu ya lo sabes- dijo mi abuelo señalándome

Bueno Carlisle me temo que no tengo opción- luego todo fue tan rápido, que lo sentí como en cámara lenta y me dio oportunidad de apreciarlo todo, Félix tomo a mi padre por detrás inmovilizándolo por completo, luego Alec imposibilito a todos los demás, menos a mí y a Carlisle que de un momento a otro se situó en un lado mío.

Entonces mi mama que tampoco sufro daño se precipito para atacar a Aro, pero Dimitri la tomo antes de que llegara, mi madre era buena luchadora, pero sé que no podría con un siglo de experiencia de Dimitri.

Alto- dijo Carlisle –Aro, está bien pero yo decido quien se queda con ella- todos estaban asustados cuando Alec los soltó y más aun cuando Jane los miro fijamente amenazadora, -claro Carlisle, nada me daría más gusto que no hacerles daño, así que tú eliges quien quieres que se quede??- yo estaba segura que sería mamá o papa por alguno de sus dones y sé que ellos también porque tenían una cara entre autosatisfacción y coraje.

Alice- dijo –Quiero que te quedes tu, Alice- ella sonrió y se situó justo detrás de mi tomando mi hombro.

Eso es una broma Carlisle-bufo mamá, -yo debo quedarme con ella- simple, de repente todo en mi mente cobro sentido, el no quería que fuera mama porque actuaria demasiado mal se dejaría llevar por su enojo, puesto que aunque ya no era una neófita, actúa así si se trata de mi, papá, el lee los pensamientos, y cuando escuche algo que no le guste atacara haciendo que nos maten, los otros intentos son Jazz, pero es débil (espero que no sepa que pienso así de él) en cuanto de sangre hablamos, Esme definitivamente no, el no puede, Emmet o Rosalie, no solo usarían la fuerza bruta y entonces esta Alice, el sabia que es un riesgo debido que Aro la quiere como miembro de la guardia, pero confía en su buen juicio, el que demostró la vez pasada que estuvo en Volterra con mis padres y Aro le hizo la oferta, así que ella es la indicada, además su don es excelso en caso de que de verdad quieran atacar, ella lo verá.

Mi padre leyó mis pensamientos y se los hizo saber, espero que lo haya suavizado para Jazz, lo dijo tan rápido que no escuche.

Muy bien entonces, Félix lleva a las niñas a sus habitaciones, separadas por favor y Jane acompaña a los Cullen a la salida- dijo sonriente

Mi padre y madre me dieron un beso y luego prometieron llamarme, mis tíos se despidieron fugazmente, Jane no permitió nada más.

Mi habitación tenía una puerta rosa y la de mi tía una marfil, creo que Aro sabia que esto pasaría,- aquí esta su lugar bambinas, espero que les guste, las dejo para que se acomoden -

Mi tía me sonrió y dijo- Ness vienes en este momento y mira qué bonita habitación- al tiempo que entraba, de verdad era hermosa y sé que la mía era igual o más bonita, supuse que el color de la puerta tenía algo que ver con eso.

Al, como crees que esto se arregle- sabía que estaba preocupada pero solo me miro y sonrió –Reneesme se que estaremos bien, solo hay que dedicarnos a que te vean constante y si planean algo creo estar segura de saberlo- dijo tocándose la punta de su nariz de duende –ahora duerme nena se que ha sido un día agotador- me metió entre las sabanas de su cama - te quiero mucho pateadora- vaya hace mucho que no oía ese apodo, mi mama solía decirme mi pequeña pateadora pero sí que si ha pasado mucho tiempo .


	7. El comienzo del fin

Muchas gracias a aquellas que les gusta mi fic =P, amm y a mi hmno que me hace el favor de copiar los capítulos pq mi Word no sirve =D.

Dejen reviews!!! =D, amm alguna sugerencia en mensaje privado por favor, espero que les guste y lamento aun no poder hacer cambios, porfis dejen comentarios!!

El comienzo del fin

Reneesme Pov

**No tengo idea como logre dormir hasta las 9 del día siguiente y sin ninguna pesadilla, eso era un record, cuando mire ya estaba en mi alcoba, tía Alice debió de haberme traído cuando me quede dormida, fantástico, me quede recostada esperando a que pasara el tiempo, vaya como si un estúpido mes fuera a pasar mientras me quedaba dormida, además mi estomago tenía otra idea, comenzó a gruñir, escuche entonces unos leves pasos, seguidos de un singular sonido**

Toc, toc, toc, Ness se puede??

No Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, vete- dije con un tono bastante adormilado pero de verdad repentinamente me sentía mal y quería estar sola, entonces entendí Jazz no estaba ese fue mi problema, ayer cuando creí sentirme segura fue Jasper todo el tiempo.

Vamos nena no piensas comer acaso, además debes presentarte con Aro y tener un día de compras italianas- me ignoro y entro, se sentó a un lado de la cama y me miro a los ojos –Reneesme estarás bien debes confiar en mí, ahora vamos a que comas algo y que Aro compruebe que eres buena cachorrita, quien sabe capas que te deja salir de la cárcel por buen comportamiento- me dedico una anchísima sonrisa y salió disparada, se metió en mi closet y saco algo de ropa, no había notado que puso todo en mi closet mientras dormía.

Ahora te duchas y te espero en mi habitación de acuerdo??- salió ágil y tiernamente.

Alec Pov

Demonios quisiera morir, los vi entrar sí, pero no encontré a la mocosa que debía de matar, porque al contrario de las ordenes de Aro, yo pensaba inmovilizarla y matarla, quería algo de acción, estaba una niña de hermosos ojos color chocolate, rizos claros caían como cascada desde una coleta y tenía una cara angelical con un leve tinte rosado de sus hermosas mejillas y si a eso se le atribuía su buen olor vaya era irresistible.

Su estúpido padre debió de notar lo que pensaba porque sus miradas asesinas de verdad me perturbaban demonios, pero aun así era lejos de sentir miedo lo que pensé jajaja patético.

De verdad estaba totalmente ido perdido en ella y su exquisito olor, sabía que había sentido olores mucho más fuertes, pero aun así su olor era exquisito y definitivamente me provocaba sed, muchas sed.

Su familia era estúpida, venir aquí y traer ese ángel consigo a una guarida de malditos vampiros definitivamente no estaba bien y definitivamente por más raro que parezca no quería que ni su padre la tocara eso está mal muy mal pero por qué??.

Sé que ella ni siquiera me noto, porque nunca me vio, yo lo sé, la miraba fijamente, Jane pareció darse cuenta, ya que le dio una mirada envenenada de esas que te hacen voltear y aun así no me vio, después de una discusión anuncio que ella se quedaría aquí, acaso se puede estar más locos eso pensé hasta que vi que la habitación a donde las conducía Félix (a ella y a la otra pequeña duende Cullen) era la posterior a la mía, excelente pensé, quieren que la mate.

Y aquí estoy tratando de leer un libro cuando su aroma y el latido de su corazón me tienen tan pendientes que ya ni siquiera noto cuando estoy leyendo y ella hablo??, mmm no solo distinguí susurros bien no habla mucho cuando menos, o no podría concentrarme.

toc , toc, que demonios quieres Jane

Alec, mmm quiero hablar contigo hermano- hermano?? Demonios la loca quiere algo

Que pasa Jen??- - este mm iré al grano si??, la chica Cullen es la tua cantante??

-No para nada- era verdad

-Entonces por qué la mirabas así Alec tonto- perfecto esa era mi hermana jajaja

-Jen estas celosa verdad- sonreí -Para nada estúpido solo quiero saber si la vas a matar y tendré que revelarme en contra de todo lo que quiero

-ósea que tu quieres ser el suelo de Aro toda tu vida e vaya-

Cállate, esa no es la razón, solo no creo que pueda encajar en otro lado, tú lo sabes- puso una cara de franca melancolía, me impidió decirle nada sobre eso.

Bien ya que sabes lo que querías saber te puedes ir- conteste realmente irritado, -Claro Alec me iré pero antes debes saber que aun recuerdo tu promesa, juntos para siempre y no quiero que un estúpido adefesio cambie eso, te quiero. Susurro y se fue.

Porque demonios me decía eso, yo no amo a la chica Cullen, o si??,

Reneesme Pov

Cambiada y lista estaba en cuarto de tía Alice que se cepillaba el pelo, -Alice??, este nos podemos ir ya, mi estomago tiene vida propia- y para ayudarme un poco rugió justo en ese preciso momento, -Claro!!- y me sonrió.

Caminamos hasta el gran comedor, donde estaban solo algunos de los Vulturis, no sé por qué al verlos automáticamente bajaba la mirada, Aro lo noto

Nessie podrías levantar tu bello rostro, no te veo querida- dijo tan terroríficamente amable, voltee a ver a tía Alice que solo asintió y levante mi rostro, mira al frente pero en realidad no observaba.

Bien querida, hemos decidido acompañarte a desayunar mientras tú nos cuentas sin usar ese don tuyo preciosa, algunas cosas de ti- Dijo Aro , entonces note sus copas llenas de sangre, por dios espero que sea donada, cuando vi mi plato era el único que contenía avena y un jugo de naranja, demonios, justo a un lado de Aro.

Bien comencemos- indico al resto para que pudiera iniciar con el desayuno,-querida cuéntanos algo de ti- dijo con una enorme sonrisa dejando ver algunas arrugas en su frente de mármol, aunque tenía un toque de vejez.

Bueno, nunca he atacado a alguien, no he tenido ataques de pánico ni agresividad ni nada por el estilo….- Basta me refiero a cosas de ti, tus gustos- rayos creo que él estaba más interesado en ver cómo nos desenvolvíamos los mitad inmortales que en verificar si era peligrosa, porque el leyó mi mente y sabe que no es así.

Bueno me gusta la música, canto muy bien- respondí titubeante –también toco el piano y el violín, amo leer y soy buena en algunos deportes, en especial el beisbol, se bailar, pero soy muy despistada y olvidadiza y en ocasiones me enojo con facilidad- Alice me miro como diciendo que rayos acabas de decir.

Entonces Aro dijo-Ness puedes comer- y todo estuvo en silencio por unos minutos y fue entonces cuando lo note, tenía su mirada puesta fijamente en mi y pensé como no me di cuenta antes, quizá llevaba mucho rato observándome, además me daba escalofríos, pero era el rostro más angelical del mundo, tiernas facciones, no sabía su edad pero seguro aparentaba la mía, pelo castaño claro, ojos carmesí brillantes, labios finos, en fin una verdadera cara perfecta, note que Jane me miraba con desagrado y entonces dije Alec Vulturi ni pensarlo.

Terminamos de comer y Aro nos dio una hora de llegada, dijo que nos tendría una sorpresa y cuando me di cuenta mi tía Alice sonrió, ella sabía que iba a suceder.

Salimos y Clara nos detuvo –Signorinas Cullen, lamento decirles que no pueden salir de aquí si ningún miembro de la guardia los acompaña- Alice asintió, también lo vi y dijo –Félix, serias tan amable- el aludido se levanto y nos siguió –Adelante señoritas-

Alice y yo fuimos a una gelateria en una linda plaza, después de un día largo de compras, estaba exhausta, -Alice puedes decirme que es lo que tiene Aro para nosotras-

No Ness pero te puedo dar un pista, recuerdas la canción que te enseñe hace un par de meses- dijo sonriendo y dando brinquitos en su lugar demasiado rápido, sabía que Félix que todo el tiempo se encontró lejos de nosotras y sin molestar, no podía haberlos visto, menos algún humano- Amm si la linda balada- -sip-

Entonces si la recuerdo- bien, que no se te olvide- y me beso en la frente, sabía que pasaría, Aro quería que cantara, demonios odio la adulación personal.

Llegamos al castillo y lo vi


	8. Obsesion

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos =( son de s. Meyer =D

Waa muchas gracias a aquellos que les gusta mi fic, no se olviden de dejar reviews, no saben lo bien que se siente leerlos =P

Disculpen TODOS los errores

Este cap es para Nico Black =P gracias niña

Obsesión

Reneesme Pov

En medio de la sala estaba un enorme piano color marfil, lleno de decoraciones, de verdad una belleza, -Nessie nos harías el honor- -Cof-cof – dijo Alice –perdón, nos harían el favor??- corrigió Aro, Alice le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Alice se acelero caminando como en una pasarela se acomodo al lado mío y me llevo hasta el bello piano, nos sentamos juntas y movió la cabeza, inicie la canción que tía Alice me enseño, era bella, ella comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la canción que estaba tocando, pero sabía que era una canción diferente, eran los mismo tonos, pero diferentes acordes y arreglos hechos improvisadamente por mí, creí que era el miedo mi inspiración, hasta que levante la vista y lo vi su lindo rostro casi infantil, termine la canción en seco.

Reneesme, bambina, estas bien??-

Si, este solo estoy un poco cansada, pido su perdón por no terminar la canción- y agache la mirada, Alice abrió los ojos como platos ante mi expresión y Aro dijo-Tranquila amor, no somos unas almas despiadadas si no quieres tocar dínoslo entendemos, puedes retirarte- Vaya ironía Marco y Cayo sonrieron eso no está bien.

Alec, acompaña a la señorita Reneesme a su habitación, Alice te suplico te quedes conmigo un minuto más- Pidió Cayo incorruptible

Cielos por qué Alec, me ruborice pero no quise que lo notara, tome mi pelo y lo puse entre mi rostro, me indico el camino con un ademan y sin pensar actué.

Pareció ignorarme hasta que…

Godnight my Ángel??- dijo con una musical voz

Como los supiste- le dije exaltada

También amo los clásicos signorina, aunque sé que le agrego partes personales- woo me perdí en su rostro, reacciona!!

Ha, me da gusto por ti- no supe que mas decir

Entonces índico que entrara a mi habitación obedecí.

Alec Pov

No, definitivamente no puedo, quise no hablarle mantenerme a la raya, pero termino diciéndole el nombre de su estúpida canción, se que estuvo linda, y ella noto que la mire, es por eso que se detuvo y de verdad no quisiera sentir lo que yo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, me dio un enorme alivio y una chispa de esperanza al momento que se sonrojo, por un instante pensé que fue por mi causa, si Aro no fuera el que me lo pidió me abría negado a llevarla a su dormitorio, no quería hablarle, pero ella, toda ella era deliciosa, pero que idiotez, nunca se fijaría en un monstruo mata humanos, no ella, se que Renata mostro un interés ligero en mí, pero ella no, era mucho más de lo que pudiera pedir, y esperar pero aun así le hable

Su aliento era más delicioso que el olor de su sangre, difícil resistirse, logre irme y me tope en el camino una linda prenda color celeste, sabía que no era de la guardia ya que no usamos colores tan vivos, y su olor refuto la causa, era de ella.

Debía devolvérsela, no, no puedo, la mataría si la olía de nuevo, entonces me la lleve, de verdad estoy muy enfermo, la lleve y la puse en mi alcoba, trate de engañarme queriendo decir que era para acostumbrarme a su olor y no acabar matándola, mentira quería sentirla conmigo.

Reneesme Pov

Era algo inexplicable como si hubiera subido mil veces a la montaña rusa y sintiera deseos de vomitar, así sentía mi estomago, pero de algún modo era demasiado agradable.

Alec- dije en susurros, como alguien tan lindo pueda causar tanto dolor, no de verdad no lo creía de él, no sé como nunca antes me fije en el, siendo realmente encantador, quizá el miedo??, Jane su gemela, casi idénticos a no ser por las facciones algo más delicadas y el pelo más claro, de verdad me odiaba sentía sus ojos clavándose en mi todo el tiempo, daba escalofríos.

Alice había entrado en mi alcoba y me dijo que necesitaba ir a cazar y se fue disparada al bosque, no la seguí, sentí un hormigueo en el estomago y supe que era hambre, de nuevo??, sabía que allí no había comida normal, pero había visto a clara con unos bocadillos, así que decidí ir con ella y pedirle un poco.

Salí de mi alcoba y comencé a andar por los pasillos del castillo, iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que me perdí, cuando di la vuelta, lo hice tan rápido que caí bruscamente al suelo, unos brazos fríos me tomaron las muñecas.

Reneesme estas bien??- me quede helada era su voz.

Ee... Si eso creo- -Amm como sabias que estaba aquí- me cayó como balde de agua fría.

Lo cierto es que te seguí, tenía miedo de que tú te perdieras o te lastimaras-

Por lo que veo te perdiste jajaja- la risa más musical y contagiable del mundo.

Si supongo, lo cierto es que buscaba a clara, vi que tenía bocadillos y quería pedirle uno- -Espera aquí- volvió en menos de 5 segundos. Dándome tiempo de entender el se había preocupado por mi Alec Vulturi?? No, el no es como todos dicen.

Toma- un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y un vaso de leche.

Vaya muchas gracias, de verdad- me sonrió, cuando quieras, por cierto, te gusta la pizza no?? –Amo la pizza- conteste automáticamente y sin pensar, aunque era cierto.

Entonces te molestaría que te acompañara a una pizzería, es de las comidas humanas que no me asquean tanto- mueca de falso asco

Claro está bien, Amm tía Alice querrá venir- No- Aro le dio una misión, volverá dentro de 2 días, no podía hablar me petrifico, entonces trate de tocarle su mejilla pero dudo sobre dejarme o no hacerlo al final cedió, note que estaba luchando contra…. Mi olor??

Le mostré una imagen donde estaba mi tía Alice diciendo que iría de caza, no me dijo- tu don es magnífico y en cuanto a tu tía, ella aun no sabe la misión, así que por eso no te dijo, pero Aro me encomendó a mí tu cuidado personal, así que te importaría acompañarme a la pizzería??

Seguro, está bien, pero quiero saber que ella estará bien Alec- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y sentí que fue de su agrado ya que curvo en una linda sonrisa, sus finos labios, asintió.

Ahora Ness déjame llevarte a tu alcoba- y en ese momento me quito un rizo despeinado y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, me congele.

Jane Pov

Estúpido, estúpido Alec, hizo lo mas idiota del mundo, Aro le pidió a Alice ir al bosque a cazar, ella no sabría que allí estaría Heidi y le diría que fueran a Forks a decirle a Bella y Edward lo que estaba a punto de proponerle a Reneesme, esa Cullen, miembro de la guardia no lo iba a permitir, entonces tuve la brillante idea.

Aro que tal si dejamos a Dimitri al cuidado personal de Reneesme?- Dimitri, tuvo problemas al buscarlos en Alaska, en olor de ella le atraía mucho, quizá más que a mi hermano.

Para nada Jane y sabes igual de bien que yo el motivo- Le dedique una mueca falsa de disgusto

Yo lo hare señor- Dijo Alec como lamentándose por proponerlo

Excelente Alec, toda tuya- lo odio, el salió disparado y sin pensarlo dos veces lo seguí, el se metió a su alcoba y yo titubee sobre entrar o no aun, quizá fue mucho tiempo porque lo vi salir de nuevo, entonces note el olor, ella había salido primero y quería seguirla, la matare.

Ya había visto a Alec recoger la estúpida prenda de ese fenómeno, y estuve a punto de reprimirlo pero se fue demasiado rápido, estaba obsesionado.

Luego cuando vi estaba allí con ella levantándola del piso y evitando que se cayera, ojala se rompiera en mil pedazos, lastima, entonces comenzaron a hablar de una pizzería??, estúpido Alec, lo vi llevarla a su alcoba y meterse en la suya.

Corrí, y abrí su puerta lentamente.

Alec??- pregunte sorprendida

Me vio pero no lo deje hablar –Que por fin te diste cuenta que la amas y te aceptara aunque mates a las personas y seas un despiadado monstruo??-

Cállate Jane y lárgate de aquí- estaba furioso, esa estúpida se interpuso entre nosotros, el se enojo conmigo por insultarla.

Bueno Alec, no me dejas decir lo que vengo pero te advierto esa niña nunca estará cerca de ti me oíste, no es buena para ti. – no – me interrumpió –es mucho mejor- cállate!! Ella no te querrá y cuídala Alec porque yo ya no la tolero- y Salí realmente furiosa debía de idear un plan Reneesme tendría problemas y si Alec se interponía, también debía acabar con él.


	9. Ruinas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mía =D**

**Gracias a los que leen mi fic y les gusta =P espero que dejen reviews y también a aquellos que me marcaron como autor o como historia favorita =P, espero que me den du opinión, estoy haciendo un fic de Alice y otro de Aro, pero no llega la inspiración**

**Perdonen los errores**

Ruinas

Alec Pov

Como lo hice, no tengo motivos, no la puedo privar de esto, si ella supiera la atracción que tengo por ella, se alejaría de mi o no???, claro estúpido, eres un monstruo.

Primero me ofrecí a ser su guía personal, como tuve el valor, y luego llevarla a esa pizzería.

Y luego esta Jane, no entiende el fulgor que esto me provoca, si ella le hiciera algo, no estoy seguro de poder detener mi coraje, NADIE la va a tocar, nadie.

Reneesme Pov

Esto es un sueño, solo puedo recordar su rostro viendo fijo, aunque es ligeramente perturbador, jajaja pero no, no me puede gustar.

Baje toda atolondrada y demasiado rápido, me bañe me puse una blusa de tirantes rosas y una falda de holanes rosa también, un broche color blanco y deje mi cabello suelto, Salí de la puerta esperaba encontrar a Aro en el salón principal, cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto una voz dijo

Buenos días signorina Cullen!!-Y dejo ver el máximo esplendor de su bella cara

Respira, tranquila y habla.

Buenos días Alec-sonrisa tímida, - esperaba encontrarme con Aro, tu entiendes porque.

Si entiendo, te parece si te acompaño-

Claro- y justo en ese instante, me sonroje

Hola Ness como estas cariño??, dormiste bien??, vaya pero que linda luces!!!- contesto Aro al instante en que vio entrar flaqueada por Alec, demonios, acaso olía a manzana con canela, jajaja me estoy volviendo loca.

No conteste, se limito a seguir

Lo que sucede aquí, es que hoy no abra una prueba, bueno técnicamente sí, ya que Alec pasara el día contigo y nos dirá si nota cosas que no deben de ocurrir, tu entiendes preciosa??, así que diviértete- Me dijo extrañamente de un modo seco, mientras se volteaba a examinar un trozo de papel que Renata le acababa de dar, nada usual en el, asentí en silencio.

Salimos de aquel lugar terrorífico y Alec pareció relajarse de un modo demasiado notorio.

Fingió estar lejos de mí todo el camino, pero yo lo sé, no pudo evitarlo, me hablo casi al momento de entrar al restaurante

Entonces, puedes decirme algo de ti??-

Amm no, me limitare a comer jajaja- y entonces… tropecé con una estúpida piedra, me sujeto con sus manos gélidas mi cintura, repuesta automática, me ruborice. Y pareció divertirle más.

Bien vaya que eres torpe- me dijo con su voz cantarina

Supongo, pero lo bueno es que estabas aquí, o hubieras tenido que llevar mi cadáver de regreso al castillo jajaja-

Si lo sé, pero no será así siempre-

Aunque desearía que así fuera- y así dije la cosa más estúpida del mundo, abrió los ojos como platos y en automático volteo su cara mostrando aflicción –Si yo también- y me condujo con un ademan a la entrada del restaurante como si no tuviera importancia lo que acababa de decir, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho, acaso hablo de mas, pensaba igual que yo??, no me pude mover.

Entonces no vamos a entrar??- lo dijo como si antes no hubiera hecho una clara declaración de cariño.

Si claro- reaccione y me senté en la primera mesa que solo tenía dos sillas y lo observe con cuidado, el pidió algo en perfecto y tierno italiano, ya que tenía un acento angelical y la camarera se fue rápidamente.

No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar de nuevo así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Y te gusta vivir en Volterra- en ese instante la camarera trajo una pizza enorme y se retiro, tome un trozo al momento que el movía la pizza hacia mí y note como Alec endurecía.

No es algo que me tenga rebosante de gusto pero, es lo único que conozco, así que está bien para mí- y puso sus brillantes ojos de un modo afligido.

Y Jane es tu hermana no??, a ella si le gusta vivir en Volterra??- era sincera curiosidad

La verdad si desafortunadamente jajaja, esa revoltosa es mi hermana – entonces note un brillo en sus ojos, -y ella ama vivir así, torturar gente, estar bajo el mando de Aro, sentir el poder es lo suyo.

Vaya ella siempre me ve de un modo muy hostil, creo que un día intente sonreírle y no me respondió de muy buena gana jajaja, pienso que quiere lastimarme- y me puse a meditar

Yo no dejaría que nada del mundo tocara tu lindo rostro Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan- Y la manera en que me miro me dejo ver que no estaba bromeando, y milagrosamente, no me sonroje, aunque me intrigaba saber porque conocía mi nombre completo.

Te importaría si vamos a otro lado??- esperó a que terminara de comer mi pizza.

Claro!!- excesiva emoción, la verdad, no me quería separar de él nunca, y sé que no debía pensar en eso, pero el exquisito y embriagador aroma que emanaba su piel, su rostro casi infantil, su sonrisa angelical y sus estrictos modales pasaban mi limite.

Caminamos hacia el bosque a velocidad humana, en cuanto nos adentramos más me tomo de la mano (agradecí demasiado ese gesto) y salimos disparados, hasta de un rato pequeño de camino vi algo acercándose a una velocidad asombrosa y nos paramos frente a él era un castillo antiguo, y con restos de haber sido olvidado hace muchos años.

Ven, no tengas miedo-me susurro, lo seguí de inmediato.

Que es esto??

Aquí solía vivir, no te he contado mi historia, como llegue a los Vulturis??- negué con la cabeza –bien pues ponte cómoda- me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en un pedazo de roca destruida que pudo haber sido un glorioso trono, hice una mueca de que guardaría silencio y de que podía seguir.

Bien cuando Jane y yo teníamos 13 años, nuestra madre murió, aunque el sufrimiento que esto provoco es indescriptible, a pesar de tenerlo como débiles recuerdos humanos, nunca estuvimos desatendidos, debido que éramos una familia de clase alta, mi padre nos lleno de sirvientas para que estuvieran a nuestro cuidado y nunca nos sentimos solos, además nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Pero el tiempo paso y mi padre tomo más ocupaciones en el trabajo, y también se enamoro, era una mujer de complexión delgada y tenía una hija encantadora más o menos de nuestra edad que para entonces estábamos por cumplir 15 años.

Mi padre debió salir un día por cuestiones de trabajo, con destino a Londres, entonces nos dimos cuenta del monstro que teníamos en nuestro hogar, a penas mi padre se fue, ella comenzó a tratarnos como basura, constantemente la amenazábamos, por culpa de sus malo tratos, con decirle a mi padre, lo cual solo nos contestaba diciendo que ella sabía que le iba a creer mas a ella que a un par de mocosos consentidos- su cara se endureció un poco al recordar y contarme aquello, puso una mueca de sincero dolor.-

Su hija, la única a la que trataba bien, se llamaba Paola, no era tan bonita como Jane, pero era una criatura agraciada, ella mostro interés en mi,-No, como pudo, ella, que me pasa a caso estoy celosa??- pero yo no la veía de ese modo, sin embargo deje de pasar tiempo con Jane y solo estaba con ella, viéndonos a escondidas de su madre que no aceptaba nuestra amistad.

Jane había comenzado a ponerse celosa pero, nunca dijo nada, solo se distanciaba más y más de mí, hasta que un día en lo que aquella parte solía ser un huerto de manzanas-señalo lo que donde estaba el espacio para un enorme ventanal en dirección a un seco campo- Paola, mientras jugábamos, me dio un beso, como habíamos tardado mucho, Jane y su madre, habían ido a buscarnos y en ese momento irrumpieron junto a nosotros, Jane se sobresalto y se toco las sienes y cerró los ojos, al momento de abrirlos… Paola cayó al suelo diciendo que en una de sus piernas le dolía y lentamente se pasaba hacia la otra.

Mientras ella gritaba y chillaba, yo note que era Jane debido que cuando dejo de verla fijamente el dolor ceso y Paola yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su madre, por desgracia su madre también lo noto, yo trate de persuadirla y que no hablara, y le dormí la lengua, cuando pudo hablar dijo:

-Brujos, Hechiceros, los mandare quemar!!-

Jane, estaba aterrada y se aferraba a mi brazo con mucha fuerza, su madre mando pedir a un puñado de súbditos que nos llevaran al pueblo, algunos se resistieron ya que nos habían visto crecer, y aun guardaban cariño por nosotros, pero ella los amenazo con despedirlos y terminaron accediendo.

Cuando estábamos en el pueblo, ella les conto lo sucedido y les mostro a la niña en brazos, así que decidieron quemarnos, estando en la hoguera, le dije a Jane, estaremos juntos para siempre, y no importa a donde vayamos después de esto, estaré contigo.- y luego hablo:

No sabes el peso, mi linda Nessie, que es para mí mantener esa promesa, de no ser por ella no estaría más en la guardia Vulturi.

Bien y entonces que paso- Nunca se me ocurría nada bueno que decir cuando estaba con un Ángel como él, no me importaba que fuera maligno, era un Ángel al fin de cuentas.

Entonces Jane vio a nuestro padre entre el tumulto que se acerco a vernos morir a Jane y a mí, y comenzó a gritar –déjenlos, no les hagan nada, no los míos bambinos los amo-

Luego todos callaron, incluso mi padre al ver a 3 figuras vestidas de negro que avanzaban rápidamente hacia nosotros, ellos mataron a todos los presentes, también a mi padre, Jane gritaba y… Aro nos mordió, despertamos a los 4 días con la pobre explicación por parte de Marco, diciéndonos que el pueblo había desaparecido, que éramos y que debíamos de hacer a partir de ahora, además de notar que nuestros poderes se incrementaron y con el tiempo se afinaron de un modo sorpréndete, y pues aquí estoy ahora.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ninguno dijo nada por más de 5 minutos, yo ensimismada en mis pensamientos y conjeturas y el, estudiando mi reacción, hasta que por fin hablo.

Debemos irnos Reneesme, ya es tarde y quizá se preocupen por ti- me extendió su mano que tome de un ágil movimiento y nos dirigimos al castillos subterráneo de los Vulturis.


	10. Increible

Hola chicos!! Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y q les gusta mi fic, de verdad perdonen la ortografía =P

Si les gusto dejen comentarios, el botón verdee los está esperando =P

Increíble

Reneesme Pov

Llegamos demasiado pronto, que casi no pude disfrutar de su presencia, rápidamente entramos y clara nos sonrió de un modo tan tierno y… acusador??

Alec la ignoro y entro directamente conmigo detrás de él, nadie se encontraba en el salón principal, lo cual fue bastante extraño.

Reneesme, te escoltare a tu habitación- Dijo observando a los lados como si temiese que fuéramos descubiertos.

Pero aún es temprano no quiero irme a dormir- era la primera vez que no hacia lo que me pedía.

Lo siento pero debes permanecer allí, puedes leer o practicar violín, o lo que gustes, pero por tu seguridad, debes quedarte allí.- me tomo la mano y me jalo suavemente, hasta que estuvimos dentro de mi alcoba.

Demonios un instante hablábamos como buenos amigos y al otro decía incoherencias.

Cuídate- como si lo necesitara.

Luego de un instante cerró la puerta y yo me quede tendida en mi cama haciendo un recuento mental de cada instante que había pasado en su compañía, tratando de recordar todas sus sonrisas, su voz hablando italiano, y su olor.

Cuando vi mi reloj, me di cuenta que aun era temprano, así que decidí tener un poco de lectura, busque un libro que me llamara la atención, entre el pequeño librero, que estoy segura se mando poner ahí para mí, al no encontrar nada decidí elegir un clásico, Romeo y Julieta, vaya, nada más alentador que una historia de dos jóvenes que no pueden estar juntos, leí un poco y luego puse el libro en mi regazo y cerré los ojos, trataba de aclarar algo.

No quería admitirlo, cada fibra de mi cuerpo se rehusaba a que yo lo aceptara, pero todo aquello que se pospone, tiene un fin inevitable, el hecho de que él fuera prohibido, no cambiaba el que a mí me gustara, pero aun no estoy segura si es amor, y tal vez saber que no puede ser para mí, lo vuelve más tentador, pero aun así, hare lo posible por evitarlo, no responderé a sus cariños, no le tomare atención.

Necesitaba hacer algo que mantuviera mi mente y mis sentidos ocupados, así que nada mejor que tocar piano, camine a velocidad humana entre los pasillos del castillo, alentada por el hecho de haber encontrado la sala principal vacía hace unos momentos.

Entonces allí estaba, esa pieza perfectamente tallada a mano en marfil, me senté por instinto y comencé a tocar, era una melodía fresca, alegre, feliz, pero lentamente comenzaba a tornarse oscura, turbulenta, triste.

Me detuve repentinamente, solo planeaba tomar un descanso, hasta que vi la hora, llevaba más de 2 horas tocando.

Camine a mi habitación y me tope a Alec recargado en el marco de mi puerta, esperándome, -Que haces aquí??-

Rápido se coloco a un lado mío, y entonces perdí todo, mi conciencia, mi valor, mi equilibrio, puso sus labios finos y helados apenas unos segundos sobre los míos, pero para mí fue suficiente, olvide por completo todo aquello que había pensado hacer hasta ese momento, su gélido aliento, con ese encantador sabor, perdió mis sentidos y me deje llevar.

Cuando se separo de mí, me vio con los ojos más tristes que jamás haya visto y dijo. –cuanto lo siento, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que no se vuelva a repetir- y se alejo corriendo muy lejos de mi –No!!, por favor Alec, no te vayas- quise darle potencia, pero soy consciente que sonó como un susurro.

Lo siento Ness- contesto en la lejanía y se fue.

Jane Pov

Todo el día aburrida, y la pregunta del millón, donde demonios esta Alec??, jajaja pero eso ya lo sé, de seguro se llevo a la estúpida Vegetariana a dar un paseo, la odio.

Estuve todo el día paseando por los estúpidos alrededores del castillo haber si lo veía y nada, me hubiera encantado topármelos, verlos juntos, habría hecho que ella se retorciera del dolor, aunque, no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaría Alec.

Pase por uno de los pasillos haber si lo veía y Lotería!! Allí estaba, pensaba correr, pero lo encontré absorto con algo, me escondí en un lugar donde sabia que él no podía mirarme y me dedique a buscar el motivo de su casi locura, porque él se estaba volviendo loco.

Jajaja pero ahí estaba, tocando el piano, y mi hermano viéndola, como si fuera la primera vez que vio la mona lisa, como su expresión al contemplar nuestros nuevos rostros, como el gesto cuando vio a papa mientras intentaban quemarnos en la hoguera, él quería a ese fenómeno, y ella pagaría un alto precio por aquello.

Hola, precioso ángel- Me dijo una maldita voz terriblemente familiar.

Qué demonios quieres Dimitri.-

Vamos no te enfades, y ahora el raro de Alec que está haciendo- me dijo mientras alzaba la vista sobre mi hombro, para ver al pequeño chico totalmente fascinado.

Si vuelves a llamarlo así te matare de puro dolor, estúpido vampiro.- lo mire fijo a los ojos para que se intimidara como casi siempre ocurría, pero esta vez no fue así.

Vamos Jane, creo que él es feliz, nunca lo había visto así, y creo que es tiempo de que tu intentes tratar de vivir sin Alec, porque vamos no pensaras que este siempre contigo…-Tomo mi mano, la solté y entonces … descarga de dolor, no era fuerte, era una advertencia, un, no te metas conmigo y el debió de saberlo, soltó un quejido muy leve, pero sé que la mutante y Alec oyeron, ya que el desapareció y ella dejo de tocar, detuve las descargas.

Dimitri manifestó un interés en mi, casi desde el momento en que llegue, como Renata de Alec, pero él nunca le hizo caso, así que no necesite hacerle nada, pero Dimitri, era un gusano, siempre buscaba la forma de estar conmigo, si Aro necesitaba una misión, se ofrecía, aunque es lindo físicamente, ya que era una verdadera molestia, no puedo imaginar mi vida si Alec no estuviera conmigo, por que el me lo prometió y debe cumplir.

Seguí a la Cullen, cuando desapareció, suficientemente rápido y por otro pasillo para que no me notara, entonces lo vi, estaba en su recargado en el marco de su puerta, ella se acerco y le dijo "Que haces aquí" la beso, no quise ver más, solo sé que ella se arrepentirá de alguna vez pensar de ese modo en Alec Vulturi y yo me encargare de eso.


	11. Cuento de hadas

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi fic y que les gusta jajaja y aun mas a los que dejan reviews

Saludos a Nico Black mnzaa sabes q te quiero mucho :D

Cuento de Hadas

Reneesme Pov

Acababa de ocurrir el momento más intenso de toda mi vida, mas aun que practicar salto de acantilado con los Quileutes, Jake, algo en lo que no había pensado, que diría el si sabe que su niña a estado jugando a los novios con uno de los vampiros más peligrosos de la guardia Vulturi, supongo que no se pondría orgulloso.

Aunque yo no jugaba a los novios, había sido EL quien dio el primer paso, no yo.

Pero no quererlo era como, evitar respirar, como pretender resistir toda tu vida sin comer, o bueno, eso era por lo menos para mí, aunque no quería admitirlo aun.

Estaba agotada solo quería dormir, tome una ducha caliente y me puse una pijama que tío Emmet y tía Rose compraron para mí en África, cuando fueron a su segunda luna de miel, me recosté y entonces…

Ring, ring, ring.

Bueno??-

Nessie, amor como estas?'- no lo podía creer era... mi madre

Mama!!!, muy bien y ustedes como están, alguno sabe dónde está la tía Alice-

Reneesme!! No me digas que no sabes en donde esta, la perdiste- y escuche que saltaban en carcajadas, mas de una persona.

No mama…-No Ness ella está aquí, te la paso-

Hola Nessie!!- dijo casi gritando

Alice, puedo saber porque me dejaste sola en un castillo con vampiros malignos que quieren mi destrucción??-

Jajaja no, estas a salvo créeme, mira no podemos hablar más, Aro nos lo prohibió, pero queríamos saber si habías sobrevivido el día ok, te amamos enana, vuelvo mañana en la noche y te explico todo- y corto.

Como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan molesto, después de darle vueltas al asunto un momento, escuche pasos ligeros acercarse a mi puerta, pensé que abrirían, cuando note que una hoja de papel se deslizaba lentamente por debajo de ella, espere a que los pasos desapareciera, y mi corazón emprendió una carrera al reconocer ese aroma, en un instante estaba junto a la nota, la levante, tenía un aspecto elegante, con un marco en relieve por los bordes y el símbolo de los Vulturis en una esquina, y además olía delicioso, olía a él.

Y la carta decía:

_**Querida Reneesme:**_

_**Me atrevo a decir que el día de hoy la pasaste bien en mi compañía, como yo pase con la tuya, y me gustaría que se repitiera la ocasión el día de mañana, por supuesto permíteme llevarte a un lugar muy diferente y perdona mi atrevimiento pero quiero mantenerlo en sorpresa.**_

_**Pd: Lamento lo ocurrido en la tarde.**_

_**A las 9 am. Me encontrare en el salón junto al piano, si no llegas para las 9:20 supondré que estás molesta por lo sucedido y no me atreveré a juzgarte.**_

_**Con más cariño, del que jamás pensé sentir**_

_**Alec Vulturi**_

No lo podía creer, simplemente, el la había pasado bien conmigo, y yo mucho mas, estoy segura de ello, luego de pensar y pensar en todo, logre dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, como 2 horas más temprano de la hora acordada, sabía que no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño así que tome un baño, le puse especial cuidado a cada parte de mi cuerpo, tallando con ansia, masajeando mi cabello, luego al salir, cepille mis rizos y los seque , dejándolos sueltos sobre mis hombros.

Luego vi la fragante nota que había colocado en la esquina superior derecha de mi peinador, Salí de mis pensamientos entonces vi la hora, demonios 9:10, ya debía estar esperándome, me apresure a buscar algo que ponerme, porque aun estaba en bata, por una vez extrañe ser la maniquí de mi tía Alice, tome lo primero que vi, unos Jeans y una blusa gris, Salí disparada al gran salón.

Me detuve en seco, y lo vi, estaba sentado en el piano, tocando cada tecla como si fuera de cristal, pasando sus manos, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, se veía hermoso, como un verdadero dios de mármol, no quería pero debía hacerlo, entonces lo interrumpí.

El piano también vendrá con nosotros??- y le dedique una enorme sonrisa.

Solo si tu quieres- me respondió el gesto y me deslumbro –Pensé que no vendrías, mira respecto a lo de ayer…-No digas nada- le puse un dedo entre sus labios, vámonos- asintió, me ofreció su brazo y salimos de allí.

El mantuvo en lugar en secreto, tanto que insistió en ponerme una venda en cuanto salimos de la visibilidad humana, -Alec como quieres que avance si no puedo ver??

Sencillo Ness- me tomo desprevenida, en un segundo me cargo como si fuera un bebe, sentía su aliento en mi rostro, mi corazón inicio una marcha irregular.

Luego de algo de camino que me pareció largo, siendo que iba con un vampiro, nos detuvimos, con Alec no era fácil saber si íbamos rápido o lento, ya que tenía unos pies ligeros y se sentía como flotar.

Me quito la venda y entonces me sorprendí, era un lugar precioso, salido de un cuento de hadas, habían flores, muchas flores y todo el lugar estaba impregnado con su olor, una pequeña cascada corría a un lado de un kiosco, que parecía estar hecho de ramas y flores, ya que estaba totalmente cubierto de ellas, en el centro una alfombra color azul y a un lado una grabadora, Todo tenía un toque mágico.

Te gusta??-inquirió, no respondí –Ya estaba aquí solo lo arregle un poco, hay algo de comida en esa hielera, y esta un disco de… me abalance sobre sus brazos y sentí que no esperaba esa reacción, se sorprendió pero poco a poco correspondió a mi abrazo.

Esto es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí- le dije mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de mi rostro y el las apartaba con su mano fría.

Mira, debo decirte que aunque todo indique que esto no debe ser así, yo hare todo lo posible por estar a tu lado, claro siempre y cuando tú goces de mi compañía, Reneesme.

Como no gozaría estar con el??, no iba a decírselo, pero me bastaba con ser sincera conmigo y admitirlo, lo abrase tan fuerte que un momento llegue a pensar que podría pasar a si toda la eternidad.


	12. Amenazas

Amenazas.

Reneesme Pov

Basta Nessie, te quedaras sin aire,- el sonido de su voz me regreso a la normalidad-no se supone que debes respirar??- me separo ligeramente de su cuerpo.

No!!- le dije haciendo un puchero

Vamos Reneesme, me dirás a caso que perdí toda mi mañana preparando un almuerzo para que lo desperdicies??- y una hilera de perlas blancas disfrazo su sonrisa.

Me tomo de la mano, y me condujo a la alfombra, que se encontraba hasta el tope de cojines con suaves plumas, saco una hielera con una ensalada de frutas, un poco de yogurt y granola.

Así que tardaste toda la mañana haciendo una ensalada eh??- me reí de él cosa que pareció no molestarle.

Bueno, digamos que fue difícil encontrar algo en el castillo, y como sabes no se nos permite salir- me arrepentí de haber preguntado –entonces niña, a comer.- comencé embarrando un poco de yogurt sobre la ensalada, mientras él me preguntaba cientos de cosas, como era mi vida, si disfrutaba comiendo animales, (que por cierto, en esto inquirió que le describiera el sabor como si fuera un niño pequeño, demostró más interés en este tema) todos los insignificantes detalles le parecían interesar mucho, mis libros favoritos, mis canciones, y yo a mi vez aproveche a preguntarle unas cosas.

Se paro rápidamente –Alec a dónde vas??-

Tranquila, solo quiero poner algo de música- saco un Cd y lo coloco en el reproductor.

Entonces comenzó a sonar una canción que conocía muy bien, -Sueño de amor??, Debussy??

Vaya si que sabes de clásicos Ness- se puso a un lado mío y tomo mi mano, señorita me haría el favor.

Con mucho gusto- me ayudo a levantarme

Puso su mano en mi cintura y llevo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, duramos bailando unos minutos en los cuales yo me sentía en mi paraíso personal, aun no estaba segura si su amabilidad era parte del papel de cuidador que tenia, o si de verdad le nacía, aunque claro, no besas a alguien que no te gusta cierto, pero soy muy cobarde para preguntárselo.

Sabes- finalmente rompió el silencio

Sé que esto no está bien y no si tu sientas lo mismo, pero debo decirte que eres una persona muy especial para mi Reneesme, si sabes en qué sentido lo digo- o por dios tenía nervios, podía verlo en su rostro.-Así que quisiera saber si tú me correspondes, porque nada me haría más feliz que estar siempre a tu lado.- su mirada fija, le daba cierto toque de madurez, a pesar de tener el rostro con una apariencia infantil.

Alec Vulturi, me encantaría poder estar contigo- dicho esto me tomo de la cintura y yo aun sin poder creer lo que mis sentidos me transmitían, cerré los ojos, acerco su rostro al mío, comencé a sentir su aliento cerca, pero aun sin tocarme entones…

HAYYYYY!!!!!! – un punzante dolor me tiro al piso, a penas si era consciente de lo que ocurría,- Alec!!, ayúdame!!- Entonces la vi, tenía en el rostro una expresión de coraje y estaba descargando su ira en mí.

Alec imposibilito a Jane, le bloqueo los sentidos, pero ya era tarde, la caída había provocado que me golpeara con el aparato de sonido, rompiéndolo en algunos pedazos, pero no parando la música, y este encajo una parte en mi nuca, que retire con mucho cuidado entre gritos de dolor, y hasta entonces no me fije que Alec tenía los ojos negros.

Lo siento, ti amo la mía bambina- tomo a Jane entre sus brazos y hecho corriendo entre el bosque, dejándome allí, sola.

Comencé a sentirme débil, entre más sangre salía de mi herida caliente, fue entonces cuando lo vi, entre los árboles, se movía sigiloso pero ansioso a la vez, fijo sus ojos en los míos y entonces supe que era mi fin, a mi lado se encontraba Dimitri.

Quien dijo que cuando sabes que morirás, tienes un recuento de tu vida??, pues no es cierto, yo solo podía ver su rostro y escuchar la más tierna de todas los voces, la que hubiera reconocido de entre un millón, diciéndome por primera y última vez, te amo.

Ya no tenía capacidad de razonar, pero lo último que sentí fueron un par de manos frías y una voz que decía

Todo estará bien Reneesme. Me desvanecí

Jane Pov

Lo vi, vi el momento en que el estúpido le daba una carta a esa cosa, la deslizo por su puerta y como un niño idiota, se fue corriendo, decidí que era hora de hablar con Dimitri.

Entre sin tocar a su habitación, donde se encontraba leyendo –vaya mira quien decidió aceptar mis invitaciones a salir, Jane pero que sorpresa.

Cállate idiota, no vengo para nada que tenga que ver con tus sueños- como demonios lograba siempre hacerme molestar.

Bueno entonces que quieres Jane, de verdad ya no quiero soportar tus crueles evasivas

Ok iré al grano, lo que pasa es que no quiero tener que molestarme más por esa estúpida vegetariana.

Vaya, te es tan difícil, decirle Reneesme??, o porque la odias??, es porque Aro la quiere en la guardia, o porque Alec encontró en ella algo especial??- me dijo en un tono burlón.

Cállate!!- -Mira Jane- me interrumpió, sonaba… molesto??

Yo ya no estoy para soportarte si de verdad quieres un favor explícate, sino, vete y déjame terminar con mi lectura

Está bien te explico,- comencé a decirle todo aquello que planeaba, que ellos saldrían, que lo necesitaba para encontrarla, que la mataría de dolor, mientras el neutralizaba a Alec, neutralizar, no matar, luego cuando ella estuviera suplicando su muerte, dejaría que él lo disfrutara, mientras me encargo momentáneamente de Alec, pensé que aceptaría de inmediato, la sangre de esa chica hacia que el perdiera el control pero… no.

Está bien, pero con una condición –y me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa

Saldrás conmigo- - Que estás loco- -Mira Jane ese es mi trato tómalo o déjalo, vamos sal conmigo solo por encontrarla hasta pareciera que te hago un favor

Ok, está bien, pero no pienses que lo hago por gusto.- No dirigimos a la salida y Dimitri hizo lo suyo.

La encontró, estaban charlando de estupideces, yo quería que él se distrajera para atacar, pero cuando escuche lo que le decía y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, enloquecí, le lance una de las más potentes descargas, haciéndola desfallecer al suelo, golpearse con el aparato de sonido y comenzar a sangrar.

Alec ayúdame!!, fue el último grito que profirió, mientras se quitaba un trozo de plástico enterrado en su nuca, desencadenando peor una hemorragia, y yo sabía que Dimitri andaba cerca. Me bloqueo, pero aunque Alec uso su poder en mi, con Dimitri allí, ella no pasaría más de una hora viva.


	13. Amor

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que les gusta mi historia y aun mas a las que dejan reviews jajaj GRACIAS**_

Amor

Alec Pov

Corría a toda velocidad con Jane en mis brazos, llegamos al castillo, lo más duro que tuve que hacer en todo mi vida, fue dejarla allí sola y sangrando, pero que mas podía hacer, su sangre estaba allí fresca, inundo todo el bosque, tuve que meter mi rostro entre el pelo de Jane para no recordar ese olor.

Muy bien Jane, que demonios te pasa??- la baje lento, a la vez que le quitaba mi poder de ella.

Que me pasa a mi??, que te pasa a ti, mejor dicho, que hacías allí con esa idiota, no la pregunta no es esa, es que estabas a punto de hacer- Me dijo como si ella fuera la que debiera estar enojada.

Jane, de verdad que no lo comprendo- Metí los dedos entre mi cabello y agache la mirada –Que acaso no quieres que yo sea feliz, ya no puedo razonar contigo

Tu dijiste juntos para siempre Alec, ella lo iba a echar todo a perder, te estaba empezando a gustar yo lo sé!!- comenzaba a mostrar esa cara dura.

Eres más egoísta y mas mala de lo que todos creen, siempre te defendía Jane, pensaba que no eras así, pero a caso crees que no estaré contigo nunca más, pues tal vez lo haga- me tomo del brazo antes que saliera de la habitación y me dijo

Aro quiere verte, sabe lo de la Cullen- Le tire el brazo

Gracias por decirle, sabes que pasara verdad Jane, tu deseo se cumplirá, no estaré con ella nunca más, pero tampoco contigo, si ella no acepta quedarse en la guardia, cuando Aro toque mi mano, sabrá todos mis pensamientos, y no he pensando cosas muy buenas, idee mil planes para escapar de aquí con ella, modos de imposibilitar a los Vulturi y tu sabes que eso es traición, ellos me mataran Jane.- Note que quiso detenerme, pero le falto Valor.

Salí esperando encontrarla, me encontré a Félix

-Ey supiste que le paso a la señorita Cullen –Creo que él era el único que no sentía un coraje o rencor, contra ella.

No, me puedes decir?'

Seguro, se que se golpeo con algo en la cabeza, se abrió, estaba desangrándose y la señorita Alice la llevo al hospital, la curaron y está ahora en su alcoba, creo que fue algo así como un aparato de sonido.

Gracias- Salí disparado, dude si entrar o no a su alcoba, entre

Reneesme…

Reneesme Pov

Cariño estas bien- los ojos fijos de Alice viéndome,-Alice!!- grite –Porque te fuiste-- mira nena, al principio solo seguí ordenes de Aro, el quiere que te unas a la guardia y me mando a decirle a tus padres lo que planeaba hacer, en el bosque Heidi me hablo y me dijo que Aro mandaba decirme que no podía regresar hasta dentro de dos días, obedecí, planeaba llegar en la noche pero tuve una visión tuya con Dimitri y supe que ocurriría, decidí esperar hasta que se cumpliera mi visión, entonces actué, vi como el chico huía y decidí llevarte al hospital, ya que aquí no tienen tanto autocontrol con la sangre fresca…….

Escuche unos débiles pasos

Alec??-

Reneesme yo…

Nada, sé que me abandonaste, con Dimitri cerca, no quiero verte nunca más Alec Vulturi

Dimitri??, Dimitri estaba con Jane??, eso no puede ser cierto.- crispo los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Lárgate dije, no vengas a decirme que no sabias.- le conteste molesta, aunque estaba empezando a creerle

Pero yo te amo, no sabía que estaba allí o yo te hubiera…

Como puedes decir eso!!, me dejaste allí, medio muerta, cuando apenas estaba confiando en ti, creo que es verdad lo que todos dicen, eres un monstruo, además el amor se demuestra no se enseña con palabras, vete!!

El se fue, y Alice me decía al oído, -Nena, eso no está bien, el no tuvo la culpa, no tiene tanto autocontrol.

Como lo sabes??-

Es una pregunta algo tonta no??- dijo tocándose la cabeza

Entonces, se quedo quieta, tenía una visión.

Reneesme, cámbiate, vamos con Aro, Alec está en problemas

Que va a sucederle??-

No puedo decirte debemos irnos ya, además, confía en mí, el te ama.

Pero Alice, el no me ama, me dejo ahí a mi merced, a mi suerte, con el mejor cazador de los Vulturis, eso no es amor,- fuera lo que fuera que dije, quería correr hacia él, saber que estaba bien y que estaría conmigo.

Me cambie rápidamente sin darme tiempo de nada mas, apenas me levante y sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza que me hizo retroceder y sentarme

Ness, estas bien cariño??- - si creo que…

Me tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos y me cargo directo al salón principal.

Si alguna vez tuve miedo, no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo, el se encontraba a un lado de Cayo, el Vulturi más despiadado, a caso mi día no podía mejorar??

Reneesme, preciosa, que gusto verte, disfrutaste esta temporada con nosotros, espero, que si cariño, aunque tenemos algo que decirte y con ello podrás durar el tiempo que quieras

No!!- un rugido salió de su pecho, - Aro sabes que esto es una cárcel, no la metas en esto toma mi mano, júzgame y mátame.


	14. Juicio Final

Waa, estoy muy feliz por los reviews jajajaja, mmm tardo un poco por la escuela y eso espero q lo q resta les guste igual :D muchas gracias!!

Juicio Final.

Reneesme Pov

Reneesme, nos encontramos aquí porque queremos proponerte algo, por favor ignora a Alec si querida- odio su voz dulce

Alice, Reneesme, me encantaría proponerles a ambas, y estoy seguro que hablo por todos al decir que queremos que se unan a nuestra guardia- dijo mirando solo a Alice Fijamente

Lo sentimos mucho Aro pero debemos rechazar tu invitación una vez más.- dijo Alice poniéndome detrás de ella con un ademan protector.

Está bien querida, lo entiendo, pero tú no hablas por ella, me entiendes, Reneesme??

Lo lamento Aro, pero de verdad quiero regresar a casa y soy feliz como miembro de la familia Cullen.

A en fin, es una lástima, de verdad me hubiera gustado que se nos unieran, bueno, entonces en que estábamos, a si, Alec, puedes venir un momento.- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, cuando paso a un lado mío, me dijo:

Eres lo que más he querido en toda mi vida Reneesme, te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi cruzar esa puerta, siento haberlo entendido tan tarde, y si actué de esa manera, es solo porque creí que era lo mejor, para ti, lamento haberte herido de algún modo, te amo, perdóname.

Tome su mejilla, le mostré como me sentí en el momento justo antes de que Jane me atacara, como fue nuestro primer baile, ya que mi garganta tenía un nudo y no me permitió hablar.

El me miro a los ojos y me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, -Te amo

Alec, no tenemos todo tu tiempo le dijo Cayo, Alec asintió, agacho la cabeza y le dio la mano a Aro que dijo: No creo necesitar leerte pequeño, basta con ver lo que paso con la preciosa Reneesme para entender el motivo de la frustración de Jane, pero aun así, no puedo negar que siento curiosidad.

Tomo su mano y ambos cerraron los ojos, paso un instante en el cual todo fue eterno para mi, cuando al fin hablo- Vaya, creo que ustedes tienen algo intenso, no creo ser capaz de romper esos lazos, Marco, más que cualquiera lo noto desde el momento en que Reneesme entro aquí y vio como la mirabas.

Sonreí, pensé que había acabado, pero vi el rostro de Alec y el de Jane, ninguno tenía esperanza, y para mi fortuna Jane me miraba con melancolía, aquella vampira que quiso matarme, repentinamente sentía… lastima por mí, o por su hermano??

Pero, sabes que has obrado mal Alec, y sabes la condena que debes recibir, aunque debo admitir que nos dolerá perderte.- Alice se puso en posición de ataque dejándome detrás de ella, Alec hizo lo mismo y se situó a un lado mío.

Jane, pequeña haznos el favor, para que Félix pueda acabar con esto.- La mirada de Jane paso de Aro, hasta Alec, cerro sus ojos se sobo las sienes y Aro le dijo –Jane que estas esperando, ataca!!- Jane se paro frente a nosotros y dijo –No!!- ni Alec ni yo podíamos creerlo, creo que nadie en la sala podía creer eso.

Que has dicho??-

No pienso atacar a la Alec, Aro, si los vas a destruir a ellos, me vas a destruir a mi también- había dicho a ellos??

Jane de verdad es una lástima Félix, Dimitri,- Dimitri se puso a un lado de Jane y le tomo la mano, esta le sonrió y la apretó con más fuerza, entonces los 3 viejos de la gran corte se levantaron de sus tronos, Heidi, Renata, ellos tres, algunos miembros más jóvenes y sin ningún don se sobresaltaron, Aro miro a Félix que dijo.

Aro, no estoy de parte de nadie en esta guerra, todos somos familia- Vaya era el único vampiro que creía que eran familia. –Pero quiero quedar fuera de esta batalla.

Entonces Alec le dijo a Alice, -Llévatela, No quiero que vea esto.- Alice asintió.

No!!, Alec, no por favor no me dejes, otra vez- sabia que eso era un golpe bajo

Reneesme, te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, dentro de 2 días iré a buscarte, confía en mí- Tomo algo de su cuello, el, Jane y Dimitri tomaron los collares con el símbolo de los Vulturis, y los destruyeron en sus manos, luego los aventaron al piso, entonces saco otro collar, tenía una A enorme, era de oro blanco con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, entre ellas mi favorita, el rubí.

Que es esto??- dije abriendo mi mano y observándolo, hasta entonces note que Jane tenia uno igual, pero solo con una J.

Es mi promesa que iré a buscarte, fue lo único que me quedo de mis padres, nos lo dieron al nacer, te amo- me beso la frente.

Cuídate pequeña, y si no nos volvemos a ver te pido de Favor que cuides a mi hermano, el de verdad te quiere.- dijo Jane, lo cual me dejo congelada.

Observe que Alec y Jane se tomaban de la mano y Dimitri tomaba la cintura de Jane.

Alice me saco rápidamente de allí, mientras yo gritaba y pataleaba con fuerza, de nada sirvió resistirme, creo que me desmaye por que cuando desperté, ya íbamos en el avión de regreso.


End file.
